Heart, hell, Hogwarts
by bantics
Summary: A multiple ship story as the hormonal hogwarts crew explore dark arts in more than one way at school.
1. Chapter 1

"Now begin", Dumbledore's voice boomed over the great hall, making the candles flicker and Flitwick wince. It signalled the start of another feast, although this time the hall was accommodating a gradually increasing load of ever expanding pumpkins being watched over by their proud owner Hagrid. It was Halloween, meaning more food to the delight of a now 5th year Ronald Weasley, as he reached for the first lump of chicken for the evening, his hand collided with Neville Longbottom's, Neville quickly blamed his clumsiness and went for the pumpkin pie instead but Ron was alone with his chicken now and that was all that mattered.

At the teachers table McGonagall turned to Albus "Well done again Albus, you seem to be getting better and better at this"

"Well, I must credit Flitwick and you of course, with your brilliant organisation", he chuckled heartily with the knowledge that his friend Minerva did show warmth under her cover of cold cat fur. He caught her refilling her glass of wine and marvelled at her ability to 'hold her liquor', those younger years had passed him by when a bottle had the effect of a drop.

Back at the Slytherin table, Draco was telling yet another of his jokes, not actually that good on paper but once delivered in his dry manner caused raucous laughing from Crabbe and Goyle, if no one else. "So Crabbe, what do you call two wizards that live together?"

"Uuuhh" Crabbe responded dumbly, going red at the sight of Goyle smirking at him.

"Broom mates." Laughter erupted around Malfoy, but little did he know the irony that would come from this single comment. As the laughter died down Malfoy looked around the hall for someone to mock and to his surprise saw Harry Potter across the room sniggering, Harry looked up and suddenly stopped laughing; a brief moment of eye contact was shared before they both glanced away in disgust.

To her surprise Hermione saw this encounter and as much as she tried to bury it an unpleasant feeling swept over her, unsure what it meant and uncomfortable at this lack of control. She turned to Ron, "Have you finished eating that entire farm yet or is it an especially large one?"

"Oh no, um, it wasn't just him Hermione" Neville turned red at the comment.

"Brilliant, well I have to homework to do and the animal population needs time to replenish itself so is everybody coming?" A collective sigh ringed out as the group got up and headed towards the doors.

Hermione turned around and bumped into someone, knowing right away from the flowing hair and peculiar accessories that it was Luna. "Oh I'm sorry" she glanced down to her feet.

No one else noticed the altercation and continued to the common room. "Don't worry", Luna mentioned hurriedly. "Why are you still out here? Most people are nearly finished".

"I seem to have lost my shoes" Luna said regaining eye contact with Hermione.

"I'll help you find them!", it seemed strange that Hermione felt a sudden compulsion to help Luna, especially after the research she needed to get done for the Monday, but never mind. She stalked after Luna as she drifted to where she thought they were located. Hermione felt almost sorry for Luna, she was constantly mocked yet she felt that there must be something deeper about the girl, you can't possibly be so quiet and that be it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Aren't you a bit late Ms Granger and with homework to do?" exclaimed Ron putting on his best McGonagall impression.

"Ron is that this week's homework or last week, don't you still have both to do?" Ron turned red and shuffled off towards Neville. Hermione thought that that would've ended the night's conversation but her swift exit was halted by a positively intrigued set of twins.

"Come on then Granger, what were you doing that could've possibly been more important than homework?" questioned Fred and George. Not now Hermione thought, the last thing she needed was another verbal assault from a member of the Weasley family.

"If you must know I was helping Luna, someone had stolen her shoes again"

"I bet it was one of those dirty Slytherins", Harry interjected, "they don't know when to lay off, I mean seriously have they not got better things to be doing like licking Snape's shoes or something, I bet they think they're funny".

"Calm down Harry", said George.

"Yeah, you know I'm sure this umm, passionate hatred, could be better directed at them tomorrow", advised Fred. An unsure look rose on Harry's face before he remembered that in fact it was the quidditch match the day after. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. A tough match with all of the Malfoy's money ploughed into new brooms, but, he assured himself, nothing in comparison to the actual talent on his team. Of course they had a new seeker, oh powerful Malfoy with his bleached blonde hair slicked back, who even spends that much time on their appearance unless it was a girl? Who was he trying to attract? A grin appeared on Harry's face that went unnoticed by most members of the house that still remained in the common room, but sure enough Ron and Neville seemed to be looking in that direction, possibly due to a mega monster indoor firework (Fred and George's latest creation) passing straight by them.

"I'm off to bed now", said Harry whilst stifling a yawn, "you know Quidditch and everything tomorrow". Now only Ron, Neville and the twins remained, after everyone else left accompanied by some excuse about something they may do tomorrow. The twins were fully pre occupied creating their latest illness enhancing sweet with the particular aim of skiving from lessons and earning some money.

By the fire, this October seeing fairly cold weather not even the best Molly Weasley jumper could expel, Ron and Neville sat together. Ron was teasing Neville about his latest clumsy action, Neville remembered turning red in the face; it was divination, a subject, Neville assured himself, only Professor Trelawney herself enjoyed. They were doing tea readings and he was paired with Ron after Trelawney partnered Draco and Harry, both showing visible distaste at this arrangement. He was sent to retrieve a book noting the different meanings of the tea leaf patterns as Ron had already given his full attention to blowing the spilt tea leaves towards the window. On his way, Neville had turned around to see if Ron had achieved his aim, seeing one small remnant reach the window sill and causing him to meet Ron's pride with his own amusement. Then came the embarrassing bit, Professor Trelawney was busy dithering around and did not see Neville approaching, neither did Neville see her as they both collided and Neville ended up being drenched with water that Trelawney was carrying. She then went to take and step forward and slipped on the mess landing on poor Neville that now showed no sign of rising from the ground for a good five minutes. Just his luck now Ron had dragged his eyes away from the riveting process of tea leaf blowing to see a sufficiently damp and pained Neville lying on the floor underneath a quite flustered Professor Trelawney.

"And then when you had to push her off you, got an admirer there", Ron winked and laughed seeing him a fist to arm collision initiated by Neville. Ron rose and ran quickly away from the tall but uncoordinated mass approaching him.

"Night!" exclaimed the twins in unison as Ron disappeared past the wall to his dorm, followed quickly by Neville.

Harry appeared to stir just as the other boys landed on their beds, neither of them noticed, but Harry had still been mulling over the days happenings, he had been lying there for half an hour with no threat from his body of falling asleep. So he was just thinking, unbelievable that Trelawney put him and Malfoy together in divination, it was a waste of time normally but with Draco Malfoy sat next to him it just meant it was painful as well as boring. Harry was starting to forget when the rivalry had started exactly but then he remembered, ironically it was when Malfoy had tried to make friends with him, he started to wonder what it would have been like if he had accepted the friendship. He shook his head viciously, no, he had plenty of good friends what would he need with a slimy Slytherin like Draco always up himself with nothing to back it up Harry was sure.

Over in the girls dormitory Hermione couldn't get her thoughts to go to sleep as her body wanted, they were whirring around her head as she questioned her completely illogical actions earlier, why she had put the bare footed Luna Lovegood over her education. She inwardly scolded herself as she thought back to the whole hour she had wasted searching for Luna's shoes, a whole hour she couldn't believe it had been that long she could've learnt at least five spells in that time. Now, she thought, she had agreed to go to the library with her the following day. Well, agreed, it wasn't really, she didn't know where it had come from they were just walking along the second floor corridors and she blurted it out "Do you want to come to the library tomorrow, you know, after the match, if you haven't got anything to do?" she turned away quickly, what was she thinking, I guess it was just guilt really, they hadn't found the shoes and now she felt guilty. Luna just mentioned that she had some research to do, that's all it was really, research, she kind of had to admit she was a little bit excited for the match to see Malfoy face Harry. She would never tell Harry but Draco's authority kind of appealed to her, just as Ron had his humour and Harry his bravery Draco had authority and popularity… the inner monologue trailed off as she decided she must stop thinking and go to sleep, she had a big day tomorrow after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry had finally woken from his deep slumber to the noise of Ron pottering around the dorm. "Ron shut up, I know you like food but is it really a reason to wake me up at six"

"Sorry Harry I'm just a bit worried, you know, with the match and all"

"Oh, yeah" Harry had forgotten the match, why did he keep forgetting, there must be something wrong, he scalded himself. "Draco's the new seeker isn't he?"

"Yeah, I mean I don't know how he got himself that one, no talent whatsoever, eh Harry?" Ron questioned.

"Hmm" said Harry feeling vaguely conflicted.

"I guess he just bought his way in with the latest Nimbus"

"Just because he is financially stable it doesn't mean he buys his way into everything, he actually has some positive attributes, you know intelligence…"

"Alright, alright anyone would think you actually liked him" Ron scoffed "You sound like Hermione".

"Haha did you see her staring at him yesterday, thank Gryffindor that Luna dragged her off". They both chuckled as they walked off towards the quidditch pitch.

On the second floor corridors Snape and Hagrid crossed paths, it was their opposing houses playing at Quidditch today and as they came together they nearly collided, not much of a feat with Hagrid taking up about half of the corridor. Snape's lip curled and Hagrid grinned at the fake gesture, "Severus, what brings you above the ground, no potion making?"

Snape smirked "Pleasant to see you too Rubeus, I finished that exciting pile yesterday actually, I was coming to find you and as you weren't in your hut I cornered a first year and they pointed me in your direction"

"Poor things, you've got to stop doing that"

"I made sure it was a Hufflepuff"

"Severus! They don't need any more teasing on top of what they already get, although try and get a Ravenclaw next time, being funny to my Pumpkins, they were"

"The cheek" muttered Snape sarcastically "So yes I was wondering if you fancied a trip to the Forbidden forest tonight?"

"Oh yes that would be good, I need to gather some wrinkleweed for…"

Snape drifted off as Hagrid rambled about his latest exotic creature, he didn't understand how he could deal with all of them especially as most of them appeared to have a condition, probably because Hagrid's sources for these 'animals' were almost always, how could he put it 'sketchy'. Snape himself had enough trouble with know it all second years and not so inanimate potions to even think about getting an animal.

"So is 7 ok?" questioned Hagrid as he had clearly come to the end of a riveting talk about his latest member of the slightly dysfunctional 'Hagrid clan'.

"Certainly" drawled Snape, "but I must go now the Quidditch match is soon"

"So it is" Hagrid yelped as his walked with the gracefulness of a troll towards the exit of the castle.

Hermione had taken her seat in the stands and welcomed a distant Luna as she sat next to her wearing a very fetching lion hat. She definitely didn't care what other people thought about her, Hermione found herself saying this adoringly albeit inside of her head. She told herself to regain composure and started reciting the new spell she had to learn by the end of the day, but she couldn't do it for long as she noticed Luna had not made some absent minded comment yet. This worried Hermione as Luna almost always made a strange but slightly adorable comment whenever in someone's company. She only had to think back to the start of the year when they were being taken into the castle by the Thestrals (another thing Hermione had to read up on as she had not known about them before Luna told them all) and Luna mentioned something about the quibbler. Hermione felt embarrassed as she remembered how she had to introduce Luna to everyone else, they all looked at her as though she was strange having known who she was, a quiet girl after all. Luna was wearing her necklace then Hermione thought it was very nice and felt slightly jealous of whoever gave it to her, she just wanted one for herself, wanted to know the shop, she assured herself. Hermione shocked back into reality as the whistle blew and Neville shouted rather loudly in her ear for Ron who took his place as keeper. Harry was seeker, the best in years Hermione proudly noted to herself, he was just a flash of red as he passed the stands followed by a streak of green.

Neville caught Hermione smiling at the players and mistook it for a longing gaze towards Ron, Neville felt a pang of something but wasn't quite sure what it was so quickly dismissed it. As he returned his eyes to the match drawn to his friend as Ron saved yet another shot "Go Ron!" exclaimed Neville, unoriginal but more acceptable than some of his other ideas.

Hovering above the pitch Harry kept his eyes keen searching for the golden snitch, his eyes caught Malfoy's as he joined him next to the Gryffindor stand but at a height so they were invisible to their fellow students. "What's up Potter snitch got your tongue"

"Oh go away Malfoy" Harry really couldn't deal with Malfoy right now, he needed all his concentration on finding the snitch, Malfoy had been distracting him too much lately.

"Calm down, calm down" leered Malfoy and he made his way towards the next stand reluctantly.

Harry turned his head immediately as he saw a golden object fly past his line of vision. Dodging a bludger kindly directed his way by a member of the Slytherin team, he zoomed towards the snitch. After Harry had disappeared from Malfoy's keen eye he stalked after him until he located the snitch himself. They were now both next to each other, Harry getting complacent as he edged forward from Malfoy, his arm outstretched, only to find that on his new broom Draco had accelerated until he was a few centimetres forward of Harry's hand. Harry took a swift turn left into the stands followed swiftly by a determined Draco, but Harry told himself he would not let Draco Malfoy come in between him and what he wanted. Harry dipped and dived between the wooden planks supporting the stands he managed to gain a metre of Draco. Just as he went to return into everyone's view, now directed towards finding the two boys that had not long ago been lost to the fabric displaying the houses' colours, to follow the snitch his robe caught onto a splintered edge. Both of the boys collided falling to the ground, just in view of everyone, the snitch rolling out of Harry's limp hand to gasps from all the spectators. Draco and Harry, both of the seekers, laying out cold on the floor of the quidditch pitch.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione turned white to Luna's concern as she noticed Harry and Draco's bodies lying lifeless on the ground.

"Hermione!" Luna called after the girl with the wavy hair, as she hurtled down the stairs towards the injured pair. "Hermione?"

"Sorry, I've just got to get to them, you know…" her voice faded away as she continued her route to the injured pair. Luna rushed after her, met subsequently by a growing crowd, she saw the hair that had almost become familiar to her and glided over. People started to disappear and a confused Luna turned to Hermione to ask why.

"No visitors she said, no visitors!" Hermione started to cry.

Luna immediately saw Hermione's distress, before she realised what she was doing she had brought the other girl into an embrace. "It's ok" Luna said calmly "I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will look after them well… I'm here for you, we can go and see them together when we're allowed" Luna stuttered the last bit as she unsurely gave her promise to Hermione.

"Thank you, very much" Hermione thought it strange, after being friends with Ron and Harry she almost forgot what it was like to have a friend, a girl, someone she could talk to and she knew would be there but wouldn't question the way she acted. "Can we go to the library please I still have to do this homework, Professor Snape certainly won't allow this as an excuse" Hermione continued, her mouth raising into a smile, swiftly met by Luna's opposite. Luna thought about drying Hermione's tears for her but in the end resolved that that would be weird and instead handed her a tissue. The two girls left, the last one's on the pitch now everyone had taken in the fuss and realised there was no more gossip to be gained from waiting around.

"Ron", Neville called as he searched for his friend in the changing rooms, he'd seen Ron run towards the changing rooms seemingly in shock after the incident that ended the match. Just as Neville was about to turn around and head back up to the castle he saw Ron's familiar head resting in his hand. Neville walked over to Ron and sat next to him, he put his arm around the ginger haired boy and Ron leant into him. "Are you ok Ron?"

"Ok? Ok? My best friend has just been taken to the nurse, unconscious, Neville, unconscious!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I know, I didn't mean to, I… I" Neville stuttered.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to jump down your throat, he's just, he's really ill and although Malfoy is too" Ron smirked "It doesn't change Harry's situation". Ron felt numb, he was having a good game, everyone was cheering, and they were just chasing the snitch, then bang. He kept replaying it in his head trying to make sense, and they didn't wake up.

Neville noticed the gap in Ron's speech "Do you want to go out in the grounds? It might take your mind off things?"

"Yeah, that would be nice" Ron responded, he wanted to get away from everybody and he knew Neville wouldn't be much of a stress to have with him "Let me just wash and I'll meet you by the courtyard in half an hour".

The two boys parted in separate ways vowing to see each other soon.

Dumbledore and McGonagall had gathered with a few other select teachers at the bedside of the unfortunate Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Albus was considering the events that had occurred earlier in the day and spoke to his friend Minerva: "They look quite peaceful all considering, they won't need any more food or anything?"

"My Albus, you're getting soft in your old age"

"And that will be the sign that you are still youthful then Minerva"

They both chuckled, after conferring with Madam Pomfrey about the boys' health, they both walked back together to Dumbledore's office. McGonagall was watching the leaves fall peaceful as she strolled next to Albus; that was what she appreciated about his company, the way they could talk intellectually for hours yet they both knew when quiet was right. He was a good friend and they had known each other for a long time, Minerva liked to think she had supported him, that he valued her as much as she did him. The pair had reached Albus' office and they bid each other goodbye, however not before he offered her some of his favourite jelly beans, reserved only for those closest to his heart.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Luna were making their way through the corridors in a bid to reach the library. Hermione had recovered from the earlier incident and was walking alongside Luna before remembering Luna's unusual quietness pre-match. "You seemed quiet earlier, any reason?"

"When was that?" countered Luna.

"Just before the match, you didn't say anything, I was a little worried"

"Oh nothing" Luna muttered as she sped ahead towards the library entrance.

Hermione internally questioned the response, it seemed sudden like there was something up. She knew Luna could be quiet but she usually said hello, there was nothing and it was bugging her. The way she replied just now, the cogs whirred in her brain, she sounded upset, confused even. She didn't want to annoy her but she knew that something must be wrong and now as her proud friend, she hoped she could offer solace, even advice to Luna. Hermione followed her to a table but Luna's absent tone continued to worry Hermione until she pursued the question further.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong? You sounded sad just then and you know me I can't leave a questioned unanswered." Luna seemed to relax slightly at these words, even smile slightly.

"I'm ok, it's nothing serious, honestly" Luna spoke to Hermione, who had now furrowed her brow in a bid to take in every last word that dripped from Luna's mouth "I'm just confused about something, it's funny I haven't experienced it before yet it seems to pop up in my thoughts quite regularly."

Hermione was left thoroughly confused by this statement but Luna had a face of calm and relief so she decided instead to mull it over in her head. What was the 'it' she thought what hadn't Luna experienced? Was it a sense, a touch, or maybe a thought, a notion, or could it possibly be a feeling. But a feeling of what, Hermione concluded that this was the most logical path to pursue, a feeling of hate? Jealousy? Love? No, she grinned Luna was surely too absent for such feelings, wasn't she?


	5. Chapter 5

It was the afternoon now, of what had been, so far, a very eventful Saturday. The sun was lowering in the sky as Ron walked up to Neville who was nervously waiting for him in the courtyard. Ron could not think why Neville looked so anxious but that was the last of his problems after what had happened already. Harry and Draco. Both down. Ron didn't mind much about Malfoy, the disgusting brat, but Harry was a good friend, although he didn't know how his disgust for Malfoy was not as… heightened, as Ron's was. His mum would probably find out through Ginny about the occasion as well, he hadn't thought about that, she will want to know everything. Ron momentarily feared for his reputation with his peers when he considered that she might send him another howler for _"not protecting Harry, how could you?" _but then he concluded that this was a bit over the top even for his mother.

"Ron", Neville called, Ron snapped back from his thoughts and walked the remaining yards more swiftly than before to greet his friend. "How are you, I was wondering if you were ok after earlier and…"

"I'm fine Neville, just fine" Ron cut off Neville to stop him rambling as he did quite a lot, Ron thought warmly. That's the thing with Neville, he always wanted to do right even if it left him looking like a killjoy sometimes.

"So, are you doing anything tomorrow?" Neville questioned Ron. But Ron was too distracted to answer, something caught his eye as they passed Hagrid's hut. An unfamiliar figure was sat at the table opposite Hagrid and the two seemed to be enjoying two glasses of an unknown liquid causing a worrying froth to grow on Hagrid's beard. By this time Neville had caught on to what Ron was staring at and instead of lamely enquiring what Ron's plans were for the rest of the weekend, he became set on discovering who the dark figure was.

As they skulked around the hut, the light hit the face of the unknown person and to the boys surprise they discovered a slightly tipsy looking Professor Snape waving his hand around in the air like he was playing an intense game of charades. Neville did a double take as this seemed very out of character for the potions teacher whose happiest moments were when abusing students both mentally and physically just for the variation in his life.

Ron and Neville decided to quickly escape the situation and followed the tree line down to the lake as to not be caught by the seemingly unaware drinking buddies housed currently in Hagrid's hut.

Inside the hut Snape was finishing his story of a night out in his twenties: "and then the love potions kicked in and they were all over me but turning them down made for sufficient amusement" he drawled, still maintaining the monotonous tone despite his obvious intoxication.

"But we must get counting Severus" Hagrid interrupted, keen to complete his duties as a proud groundskeeper. They both took the sobering potion Snape concocted earlier and rose from their chairs, faint from the effects of either the beer, the potion or both. After five minutes Hagrid had gathered all the appropriate 'equipment' and the pair headed off into what was now dusk outside.

"I've always found this is the best time to do it, most of them are nocturnal so they're just rising but not too dangerous yet" Hagrid preached.

"But nothing you can't handle hmm?" Snape asked rhetorically, feeding Rubeus' ego. Although he knew he was the intelligent one in the 'friendship' (if you could call it that) Severus respected Hagrid's knowledge of the animals and grounds of Hogwarts and the notorious forbidden forest.

Just at that moment in Dumbledore's office he and Professor McGonagall had been discussing Severus Snape.

"Does it ever worry you that he wants the Defence against the Dark Arts job so much?" Minerva asked.

"No, what concerns me more is that hair, it's not really a style is it? Not like mine" said Dumbledore comically as he stroked his beard and contemplated his next move in the game of Wizard's chess.

McGonagall smirked and shook her head, he maintained such a professional and respectable image on the outside but Albus Dumbledore was completely different behind closed doors. She being one of the only people that saw him in these moods, Minerva felt honoured to be graced by the forever humorous Dumbledore.

"Have you ever thought of what you'll do after Hogwarts?"

"Will there ever be an 'after Hogwarts'?" replied Dumbledore "I can't see me without the school and the pupils of course, though they will need more and more protection. Little do they know of what really occurs, I struggle to keep on top of it but you know me as a sentimental being I couldn't hand the job over to anyone else."

"Very wise but do you think that's any good for you? Oh and checkmate" grinned Minerva proudly.

"You got me again" Dumbledore said before pausing "I don't know whether it's any good for me but I value the future of the younger generation higher than my own, for I have lived my life now and theirs is only starting."

The darkness was closing in as the clock struck 7, a groggy Harry rose from his sleep with a severely unpleasant headache. He looked around before connecting eyes with Draco in the bed next to him, he unknowingly spent a few minutes 'analysing' his fellow wizard before Draco opened his eyes slowly.

"You know it's rude to stare Potter"

Harry immediately turned a ferocious shade of crimson and rolled over in his bed cursing his actions. He just didn't understand what was happening, why did he do it? What did it mean?

"It's also rude to ignore people, so somewhere in between might be good if we've got to stick each other's company for this long."

Harry slowly opened his eyes and turned over only to find that Draco had moved from his own bed to the end of Harry's. Harry picked up his quilt and wrapped it around him, Draco mirrored his actions "So then any deep dark secrets I can hear from the chosen one?"

Harry felt a lump grow in his throat and resolved that it was going to be a long night.

**A little mention to Dian who would've been 82 today, thank you for being a such beautiful and inspiring presence every day.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**To the reviewer, it's not really a specific ship fanfic, there are a few and they will become clear soon but the teacher ones are just friends. I just wanted to introduce a different side to Dumbledore because in the situation of the story right now he doesn't have too much potential as a father figure. I'll try and get in some Ginny and Lavender in the future you never know how they may complicate things…**

In the ward, Draco and Harry had been talking for about five minutes but it seemed to Draco like hours. He had been watching Harry as he talked animatedly about a lesson in the previous week:

"I still can't believe that Professor Sprout dropped the plant pot on Neville's foot, I swear he spends more time in the wrong place than the right one"

Malfoy chuckled, he rarely saw Harry's unprincipled side but he welcomed it. A spark he had not seen before seemed to rise, it had gone quiet so he pursued the question that had been bugging him. Draco made sure not to reveal what he was truly feeling or thinking most of the time but it was hard, he passed off the question as a joke earlier but he thought it right to ask him seriously now.

"You're friends with Hermione right, and Ron?" Draco paused as Harry nodded suspiciously "But is there anyone you're more than friends with?" Draco internally cursed himself, 'more than friends' he repeated in his mind, what happened to being cool.

Harry noticed Draco dragging his fingers through his hair, it was all dishevelled after today Harry thought before stumbling back to reality when he saw how worried Draco looked. "Um, well, there's um someone" Harry couldn't stop himself, his mouth working before his brain had time to stop it "Its nothing really, it's confusing, I don't know" Harry turned blood red before making eye contact with Draco and repeating himself "I'm confused; they would never return it anyway".

Draco waited, "How can you be sure" they made eye contact again "I'm sure they would".

Meanwhile, in the forbidden forest, Severus Snape was stumbling behind a bumbling Hagrid whilst he crossed various exotic plants and beasts of a checklist. "You better not pay too much attention to that list, something may come up and snatch it off you, and then how will you ever remember that you saw a" Snape squinted "wild wilderhog".

Hagrid chuckled at Snape, he had never been one to enjoy the outdoors, he thought, loved the dark but not the outdoors. Maybe that's why he enjoyed the potion room, that sober potion has got to be one of the best he created, a cheeky tipple and all that remained was the tingle on your tongue.

"I thought roots were supposed to be underground or is that how they get their 'kicks'", another sarcastic comment drifted towards Rubeus.

"Oh no they're purely there to trip up unsuspecting prey" Hagrid replied innocently, causing Snape to scoot away from the foliage and wrap his cloak protectively around himself.

"Please remind me why you bring me on these little excursions" Severus muttered.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy them; besides I thought it best to get you outdoors. I've heard potions labs can get to you, if you see what I mean, just look at Slughorn. Never was quite right though that one, never knew fame to go to your head when you didn't have any."

"No" Snape drawled, Slughorn was not a pleasant person, all that unnecessary love for people did not take Snape's fancy.

In the common room, Neville, Ron, Hermione and pretty much everyone else, apart from Harry, were sat around the central table. Hermione had gone quiet, she was looking at everyone else in their animated conversations; she looked across to see Ron and Neville engaging in a conversation that was obviously very interesting. Fred and George were testing dragon firecrackers in the corner and Ginny and Lavender were chatting as normal on the sofa. She looked back around at them all, studying deeper; Ron and Neville had become very close she observed. It was strange, it had always been Harry, Hermione and Ron now Harry albeit injured right now spent most of his time at quidditch practice or hanging around Hagrid's hut. It was not like him to be away from the 'group' so much, as much as she wished it wasn't so Harry was the hub of the group, the centre of the action and now he had returned quieter this year everyone else had broken away sort of. They still had those group conversations but it was different, Hermione resolved that it was something over the summer, the dreaded Dursley's they were good for nothing. Then there was Ginny and Lavender, even though they were in different years they got on surprisingly well; Lavender fairly exuberant and Ginny more reserved they seemed to balance each other out well. It couldn't be hidden either, the looks and chats dedicated to both of her friends; oblivious to it as most boys are it can be too difficult to see, especially with Lavender that adoring looks were not too sparing towards the model like Ronald Weasley. Hermione chuckled at her own comments imaging Ron swishing his hair in some sort of wet t-shirt calendar, removing this peculiar and dare she say it disturbing image from her head.

"What are you thinking about?" quizzed a bored Fred from across the table.

"About who's going to be injured first by that outrageous contraption", Hermione uttered dismissively, of course it was a lie but it shut up those pair- seriously they were supposed to be older than the rest of them but did they act it? Of course not. They obviously didn't get the letter that told everyone they needed to mature when they got older.

With a break in the Hogwarts inquisition Hermione's thoughts drifted to earlier in the day. Hermione and Luna had ended up spending quite a few hours in the library, once they got their homework done the atmosphere seemed to warm after the question that had left Hermione in deep thought, had passed- herbology being too much to concentrate on without removing the question from her mind. The two had been joking around mimicking Professor Snape, Luna being very good at the 'obviously' she remembered fondly. Hermione thought it right to wait before she pursued the topic of Luna's secret and resolved that she should ask it tomorrow, the two agreeing to meet again in the library after breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

"George" whispered Fred as he creeped around the corner.

"Yes" George replied, making Fred shudder when he jumped on him from behind.

"One day I'll catch you out you know, what's to say I won't put a tracking device on you, or even better, make an excellent revised version of the Marauder's map", fantasised Fred, making extravagant hand gestures dreaming of revenge on his twin brother.

"Well you can try but you see you've made one small mistake there Fred"

"What?" questioned Fred feeling slightly outwitted by George, vowing to himself that he would put some glowing slime in his brother's wardrobe later.

"Well you have given me your plans now, I could use them or simply outwit you once again" George spoke proudly as Fred muttered, clearly annoyed by his brother's behaviour. George was getting ready to spout off again about something when he had to duck quickly.

Alas it was not quick enough, George had been hit square in the face with the latest in nose enlarging technology, the swelling pellet; one of his finest he had to admit. Fred was laughing as his brother now resembled an elephant with a severely obese nose issue. But it wasn't over, George had turned around unknowingly to Fred, who was nearly on the floor laughing, to mix a concoction to end all prank mixtures.

The liquid flew through the air at quite a rate to fall straight into Fred's mouth, he spluttered for a considerably long time before growing a third ear in the middle of his forehead, followed by a tuft of hair sprouting from his lips.

The timing could not have been worse, all this noise had alerted the robotic like, cat loving ball of pink hatred that was Delores Umbridge, to the Weasley twins' antics.

"Well I do pride myself on knowledge of the standard disabilities but hairy lips, third ears and bulbous noses are a new one on me" she drawled as a 'pleasant' smile so familiar with giving pain and punishment to student rose upon her face.

By this time the boys had stopped the fight that they seemed to be enjoying so much and stood up straight only to be given severe wedgies that could honestly have endangered his chances of becoming a father, thought George.

"One should never forget to tuck one's shirt in." Umbridge's false tone echoing around the corridors.

"Only a psychopath could get this much pleasure from inflicting pain" muttered Fred, outraged by the total miscarriage of justice.

"You've got that right, probably wouldn't know fun if it hit her in the face, I'm sure that would be an improvement though" replied George smiling.

"What was that boys? Did no one ever tell you it was rude to whisper? Oh I suppose with your parents the answer would be no" Umbridge barely had time to finish her sentence before Fred lunged at her George unable to restrain him in time.

Umbridge simply stepped aside "Tut tut, you obviously couldn't wait to return for another one of my detentions Weasley"

Fred dusted himself off and winced when Umbridge reached up, grabbing his ear and pulling him down to her level.

"You better come with me" she paused, thinking of more ways to brighten up her afternoon with a healthy dose of punishment "I suppose you better come with us too George, I couldn't bear to split you up as you do everything together".

George sighed and slumped, "Oh no Weasley that's not the right attitude to have is it, come on swiftly now, wouldn't want to waste your time".

He followed after the plump witch considering in what way to return the favour of occupying her afternoon. Maybe her evening could do with a little more entertainment, he could consult Fred later, he was a bit pre occupied at the moment being attacked by a rat in pink tweed. Maybe the new fireworks would be a good source of fun for her, who didn't enjoy fireworks, especially when they were fired at point blank in your face. Another way to improve her face, wow thought George, he should become a facial improvement specialist. His fantasies were cut off suddenly as the noise of meowing plates grew louder with the growing proximity to the most disgustingly feminine 'office' or cat shine whatever one preferred.

"Sit down boys" Umbridge gestured towards two empty seats the other side of her 'desk of pain' christened so by their fellow students at their school. Now what treat was in store for them thought Fred making sure not to rub his ear for fear of giving Umbridge pleasure of the psychopathic nature.

"Now, I think I have a suitable punishment for you two, I know just how much you enjoy engaging in tomfoolery so how about I give you a trick of my own"

"How generous" muttered Fred, causing a smile to erupt on George's face. Luckily Delores was too busy admiring her meowing cat plates that adorned every wall in sight, to notice the boys' comments.

"I believe this one is rather appropriate" Umbridge picked up her wand, even that was ugly thought George, a wand ugly? He knew but Umbridge somehow managed to achieve this nearly impossible feat. She raised it into the air and whispered something before causing a purple mist to spew from the end of her wand, it split then went into the gaping mouths of the boys sat in front of her.

"That's me done then boys why don't you head off now, I'm sure there's some homework you can be getting with."

Both boys were relieved, not feeling any immediate side effects they felt like it was too good to be true.

It was.

Happy, they walked out of the corridor and waited until they were a safe distance away to start mimicking Hogwarts' favourite teacher.

Fred went to impersonate Umbridge but just as he tried to all that emerged from his mouth was a high pitched "Meow".

George went to laugh at him thinking he had escaped but he was not so lucky. A series of about five consecutive 'meows' emerged from his mouth. Obviously cats weren't made to laugh he thought to himself. Alarmed, the boys ran to the common room just in time to follow a first year in, they didn't think the fat lady would've approved of a meow in place of the password.

Fred and George, red faced, were met by Hermione who had just got up from opposite Lavender and Ginny.

They both meowed quietly at her, knowing she would probably be their best hope.

Once she got over the initial laughing fit, Hermione was able to cast a spell to reverse the curse inflicted by Umbridge.

"So who gave you that one, wait, let me guess" Hermione paused for effect "Was it our good friend Delores Umbridge by any chance?"

Fred and George nodded in sync before relaying the whole story, gaining the attention of Lavender and Ginny.

"And then this purple spray came at us out of nowhere!" exclaimed an obviously outraged George

"Yeah, she's so out of order, but we'll get her back later eh George?" asked Fred, met swiftly by an enthusiastic nod from George, his face filled with scheming malice.

"Anyway, I'd better be off now" stated Hermione.

"Ooooh where" questioned Lavender.

"Just to the library" said Hermione shielding a slightly reddening face with her long hair, at least it was good for something.

"With whoooo?" the twins joined in the questioning.

"Just Luna, we've got homework you know, nothing you're familiar with of course"

"Calm down Granger, we were only teasing, it's not like the library would be the best place for flirting exactly" winked Fred, the three others laughing at this remark however ridiculous it was.

Hermione sighed condescendingly as she walked off clutching her notebook. "I'm going now, see you later".

"If you ever return" called Fred to choruses of ghostly noises made by George.

Hermione walked towards the library contemplating what the twins had said, dismissing the ridiculousness of the statement. They were just jealous of her and Luna's intellect, yes that was it she assured herself. She was just thinking about their sub-standard intelligence when her name was called from behind her.

It was Ron, without Neville for a change, she rarely saw the two apart. Hermione thought it must be the praise Ron got from Neville, he was always made fun of usually but it must be pleasant to have someone treat him as an intellectual equal for once. She turned around as she was met by Ron.

"What is it Ron?" Hermione asked, concerned by the panic on his face.

"We can, we can see Harry now Hermione" he barely got the words out before being dragged towards the ward by an enthusiastic Hermione.

It wasn't long before they reached the doors to where the beds lay in rows supporting the victims of the magical world.

They burst in, much to Madame Pomfrey's displeasure, they searched the room frantically for their friend. Hermione obviously spotted him first as she dragged Ron, yet again, towards the bed where Harry Potter lay looking slightly pale but much better than the unconscious body she had seen a few days ago.

Hermione launched herself onto Harry until he managed to reach the arm, that wasn't in a sling, around her shoulder.

"How are you Harry?" Hermione exclaimed, glad to see her dear friend again.

"I'm ok, clearly better than Ron by the looks of things" he glanced towards the wheezing ginger, doubled over at the end of his bed.

Ron raised his hand as though to say his life was no longer in balance and a recovery would occur in the near future.

"So how has it been, had a nice bonding time", said Ron glancing to the bed next to him obviously occupied by Draco Malfoy.

"Yeah yeah, fine" Harry deflecting the question.

This kind of conversation continued for a couple of hours before Ron and Hermione had to go to the great hall for dinner.

Harry reached over to his diary which he kept next to him, he found it was a good outlet for any emotional stress, and for Harry that was a regular occurrence.

He wrote:

_Hermione and Ron just came, it was nice a little bit of contact with the 'outer world'. But I can't stop thinking about them being in such close proximity makes me less confused, but I'm not sure if I want to be less confused it's like I don't want to hear the clarity. It's horrible, it wouldn't work and no one would support it was it even worth it. I don't know if I can enjoy everything as much without them but I don't want to lose what is going on. _

Harry quickly put the diary back, as Draco returned to the room. It was now Harry's turn to go to the bathroom so he smiled at Draco before leaving.

Draco took the opportunity, being a Malfoy, to take a look at whatever Harry had been writing. He waited until no one was looking his way and took the book finding the page Harry had been writing on immediately.

He started to read:

_But I can't stop thinking about them…_

What did it mean? Who's them? What was he thinking? He read on.

_…being in such close proximity makes me less confused_

Close proximity, who has he been in close proximity with, only the other patients and Madame Pomfrey, or maybe it was before then? And confused, what did that mean? It couldn't be the same as what he was referring to the previous night could it?

Draco heard the familiar footsteps and rushed to return the diary to its normal position.

"Are you ok, Draco?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks a lot to the most recent reviewer it means a lot to have positive feedback, I'm glad you think Draco is in character I try my hardest to make it seem relatively realistic but its hard with Dumbledore so I thought I'd try and make it funny and hope for the best. I don't really know where the Hermione/Luna thing came from but if you knew me in person you'd probably get it, I think this chapter will be a good one for you though if you are excited about them 'developing' could you say. I don't want to give too much away but there's more to come on that front whether it be good, bad or ugly; anyway watch out for the latest inventive Umbridge descriptions and thanks again :)**

"I'm fine, just fine" said Draco, his paranoia set in, did Harry see him? What would he think?

"Are you sure?" Ok, he definitely saw, he's caught me out. Quick, reply, thought Draco trying to minimise suspicion. After all this was one of the rare occasions in which he did not want to be surrounded with that particular image.

"I'm fine, don't you have to be somewhere fighting off evil or whatever you do in your spare time?" uttered Draco trying desperately to throw Harry off the scent.

"Ok Malfoy, calm down. I would but it's hard to be such a worthy do-gooder with your arm in a cast and anyway I wouldn't want to offend you, I guess too much positive behaviour would be bad for your soul. We can't have it losing its black tinge. Or worse having your heart melt wouldn't that be purely disastrous?" asked Harry rhetorically, having not seen Ron and Hermione for a few days now he missed the intelligent and witty conversations he was used to partaking in. Well Hermione usually covered the witty and intelligent part, Ron had a part to play but it was usually victim. Maybe that was the deal with Neville- a bit of rest bite care from 'Miss Granger'.

"Oh I don't think there's any danger of that happening, rocks don't melt and coal never whitens." But underneath the cool exterior Draco found it hard to quell the thoughts that so drastically opposed what was exiting his mouth. It worried him that his frosty exterior could be melted by someone who had been previously pivotal in keeping it sub-zero. As much as Malfoy tried to stop thinking about it the thoughts rose again like a great dragon inside. Just friends. Just friends, he insisted but it wouldn't stop the only way it would is to admit the truth but what good had that ever done him.

At the other end of the castle the great hall was holding host to a great dinner feast. Golden chicken, crispy roast potatoes and glazed carrots graced one end of the long tables, whilst desserts were moving from the other end, to magically replace the emptying dishes that had come before.

"Ron, you do realise the chicken is dead." Said Hermione disapprovingly.

"What?" Replied Ron, although it was barely comprehensible by the time the words had dodged the food sloshing about it his mouth.

Hermione tutted loudly as Ron continued grabbing food from the plates that were soon to be swallowed up by the desserts, as though it was a race against time.

Fred and George laughed at their brother.

"Clearly the ladies man." Murmured Fred to his twin.

"Oh yes, can you not see the queue, in fact is that our favourite pink pig the stunning Delores Umbridge just joining up?"

As if by magic Umbridge trotted around the corner, just in time to add to her fat she was obviously saving up for some imposing food shortage.

"She looks good enough to eat." Said Fred.

"Oh no, not for me" replied George "I've had too much of her cousin" he finished, waving around a charred sausage that was being intensely watched by Ron, who like a dog stalking a cat had his eyes hungrily on the sausage.

George started to wave the sausage side to side in an attempt to hypnotise his brother but all attempts failed when the toffee apples, ice cream and giant lollipops took over the table like a pudding army.

"And with the attention span of a dog too" The twins laughed in unison before agreeing to assume positions for payback whilst the turd in tweed scoffed her face obviously under the illusion that like a camel, she had a hump of fat that she needed to replenish.

The boys crept out, making sure that despite the bright red hair and quite generous height, no one including Delores Umbridge saw them. The plan that had consumed the boys since the afternoon was now about to be executed with expert precision. As though the Weasley twins had been trained by MI5 themselves they snuck past the doors, leaving all onlookers truly believing that Filch had succumbed to a Ginger related interior design craze and painted the doors to match the boys.

Back in the hall Hermione had remained relatively quiet, with the exception of a few wit sharpening exercises on Ron. Her mind was elsewhere as she tried to remember something that seemed pressing but wouldn't quite return to her brain. She felt like Neville, overcome by forgetfulness this was totally out of character and was worrying to the girl until a look across the hall saw the thought jump back into her memory. Luna Lovegood was sat at the Ravenclaw table pushing a lump of melting ice cream around her plate. She looked more detached than usual, if that was possible, and a sadness seemed to have overwhelmed her usual happiness. Hermione remembered, the library, she was supposed to see Luna in the library, that was where she was heading when she heard the news that she could see Harry. Hermione felt really bad, what if she didn't trust her now, she wouldn't blame Luna, as upsetting as it would be she would have to yet again attend solo reading sessions in the library.

Luna had seen Hermione watching her and felt embarrassed, how could she ever thought that the intelligence celebrity of the school would want to study with her. After all Luna was more into divination whilst Hermione quietly dismissed it to embrace the study of the dark arts. They were so different it was probably just something to do until Harry was better, Luna cursed herself for being so stupid.

Back at the Hogwarts table Neville was watching in admiration as Ron managed to eat his fifth helping of custard and apple pie whilst still holding a lollipop in his mouth. Neville thought that it was a feat rarely achieved by people yet at the same time rarely admired. Ron turned quickly in the hope that he may confirm his suspicions that someone was watching him and as Neville in turn rotated his head swiftly to point in the opposite direction, a dazed Lavender was staring longingly at Ron who smiled as a physical reply to affection he received. Following this display, Ron spent the rest of dinner scoffing and thinking, multi-tasking being something he credited himself on. Lavender, Lavender Brown, nice eyes and a nice smile, wouldn't be too bad, Ron supposed. She obviously appreciated his wonderful eating talents, unlike most girls. Maybe he would chat to her later just to weight up his options, was she really worth the eating time?

"His fiery red hair, it's just…"

"Ewww" exclaimed Ginny making sure to cut off Lavender quickly "that's my brother you're talking about"

"Yep your parents did well" Lavender countered.

"No! Stop! I'd much prefer a conversation about someone else, anyone else"

"Ok, ok then, how about Harry, the quidditch hero saving Gryffindor from looming defeat from their arch rivals Slytherin"

"Well he's umm, nice, I guess" muttered Ginny glancing away self-consciously as her face started to match her hair.

"Nice? He's no Ronald Weasley but if you like the heroic athlete he's the one"

"Sure, but wouldn't he be pre-occupied with someone else, why would he ever look at me?"

"Harry? No, his mind is on the sport, he just needs someone to distract him slightly, he's definitely not got his eyes on anyone currently, trust me, I know these things"

Meanwhile footsteps could be heard nowhere in the castle as Fred and George cast a 'quaint and quiet' spell on themselves. The location of Umbridge's office was well known to them now, the cats still meowed but it was less extreme than earlier.

"Quick Fred." Hissed George, an urgent tone in his voice.

"Its ok, I've got the bags here". Fred pulled up two bottomless bags, named so as they could hold large amounts of pretty much anything, and began to creep towards the final destination. Fred tried the door, surprisingly it was unlocked, but there was no cure to the horrible sound from the shrieking cat plates that made sure their presence was known as the familiar queen of pink two piece tweed suits was nowhere to be seen. The two boys could not have been any faster in their bid to carry out the revenge prank that Umbridge was in dire need of. The idea this time was to replace the cat plates with ones of dogs, knowing Umbridge's great hatred of dogs, the twins knew it would be an appropriate swap for those potent pussies that currently decorated the wall.

George urgently grabbed them off of the wall nestling them deeply into the empty bag whilst his brother placed up the neon green plates that featured a dog of every kind, catering to Umbridge's love of change and variety.

However the job was not done yet, the dogs still remained relatively quiet, out came the sausages that had been sneakily 'acquired' from the great hall earlier. As fast as you could say dog and bone, the dogs started barking and salivating much to Fred and George's delight, all that was left to do was to dispose of the cat plates.

The twins sprinted up to the third floor and congratulated each other when the door to the room of requirement started to form from what seemed like a blank wall. They raced each other the short distance to the door but it was Fred who reached it first swinging the door wide open and leaving George to close it quietly behind them. Hidden objects appeared everywhere, gold, old textbooks and even the occasional robe were precariously balanced sky high in the room that was clearly well used. The twins leapt towards the back to hide the bag in an attempt to make sure the plates were well concealed being found out would not be desirable in the circumstance. Eventually they found a pile of marbles and old text books hidden from clear view in the corner, they dug into it as if making a moat for a sand castle. When there was a dip sufficient enough for the bag George pushed it in whilst Fred replaced the marbles and text books, satisfied with their work they scanned the room for anything that may be of future use to them. Content with their collection of banned 'silent but deadly' stink bombs and a vintage book collection full of traditional pranks that, with a modern twist, were sure to give the unsuspecting victim a thrill; they left the room as subtly as they entered.

They had finished carrying out the prank just in time to join the main crowds returning from the great hall. Neville and Hermione were still waiting for Ron who had yet to reach full stomach capacity, but was promptly dragged off by Hermione who desperately wanted to find Luna.

She only let go of him when the sight of light blonde hair filled her peripheral vision, she half walked half ran scared to miss her chance with the Ravenclaw. But she soon caught up after the crowds had mostly dissipated, the different houses mooching to their respective common rooms.

"Luna?" Hermione asked cautiously, scared to embarrass herself. The girl carried on, this time Hermione shouted and when the girl still didn't turn around Hermione clutched at Luna's shoulder in an effort to turn her around. She obliged but as a tear slipped out of her eye Hermione began to question her own actions. She knew there was something wrong the day before, why did she forget, why did she not pursue it.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked and much to her relief Luna smiled.

"Don't worry, I was silly to think that you would've picked me over your best friend, I heard that visitors were welcome this afternoon."

"Don't say that, it was really bad for me to forget and to not apologise or tell you, you wasted your time."

"Its fine, I understand you needed someone when Harry wasn't around and now he's ok you'll want to spend your time with him."

Hermione didn't know what to think, Luna was always so blasé about everything, you never knew if it was ok or if she was just being nice, Hermione thought about the statement, did she just use Luna as a replacement, was she just being kind when helping her find her shoes, did she even want to be friends with her. No, the thought, even after only a short time of being close friends (the two being friends before that point but never really seeing each other apart from classes and matches), of not spending her weekends with her made Hermione's heart drop a little. It was inexplicable, illogical it hadn't been that long surely she should value Harry over Luna, she had known him well for years, all logic supported that argument but she still reason with her emotions even with the help of logic.

Acknowledging the lengthy pause, Luna started to realise that her thoughts were true and sadly said "I hope you have a nice week, it's a shame really I enjoyed this weekend, especially Saturday, I enjoy your company but you can't help feelings if they aren't mutual." Luna tried to add as much of a sweet tone as she could manage to cover up the slight sinking feeling as she turned around.

Hermione felt really upset by Luna's comment and against all reason her mouth shot out one of those familiar spurts, however this time it was not about respect for teachers.

She grabbed Luna's hand to stop her from walking away and looked into her eyes. "I don't want you to feel like that, it's not reasonable, it's not true, I didn't mean to forget, I really wanted to, to spend the afternoon with you" Hermione became short of breath and stuttered, her eyes turning red as though she was upset. So Luna took her other hand and squeezed it, smiling sweetly.

Hermione hated situations like this, she had no knowledge of what to do, Luna made her feel both comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time, she didn't understand. All she wanted to do now was run away but she simply said "It is mutual" before taking a deep breath, turning on her heels and walking fast, towards the safety of the common room, leaving a stunned Luna to retract her outstretched hands regain composure and walk off in the other direction. Drowned by thought neither of the girls' nights were set to be quiet.


End file.
